Mysterieux Fiancé
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Petite histoire relatant un événement important dans la vie d'un des enfant de deux chevaliers. Je préviens que c'est yaoi, mais franchement c'est pour tout public du moment qu'on se pose pas trop de question.


Salut tout le monde !! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter cette petite saynète, fruit d'une hilarante collaboration entre Andromède (qui ne publie pas ici) et moi. Ce petit écrit date un peu, et à l'époque j'avais une petite chatte noire prénommée Manga (non je vous raconte pas ma vie pour le plaisir) au caractère franchement bien trempé, voire sauvage ! Avec ma collaboratrice, nous en avions déduit qu'elle devait à tous les coups être la fille de DM pour avoir hériter de sa personnalité, et d'Aiolia (oui, chez les chevaliers, la cigogne est encore de mise) pour sa nature féline. Nous vous relatons donc un tournant important dans la vie de Manga et de ses pères.

Amusez-vous bien, et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

_Manga, la fille de DM et Aiolia déboule dans le temple du couple, celle du Lion._

Ma: Papa! (lequel ?) J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie!

DM: Au secours.

Aio : Alléluia. Et c'est qui?

Ma: Je vais vous le présenter. Il vient demain pour le thé.

DM: Tu pourrais au moins nous dire comment il s'appelle.

Ma: Ah non, c'est une surprise!

DM: Ecoute Manga, je te trouve bien jeune pour décider de ce genre de chose.

Aio: C'est vrai, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

DM: Ton père à raison, si tu intensifies un peu ton cosmos tu pourras devenir chevalier et remplacer un de tes vieux prères.

Aio: DM!! On s'était déjà mis d'accord dessus! Pas question que Manga fasse partie du Sanctuaire. Je veux qu'elle ait une vie normale.

Ma : T'appelles ça une vie normale ? Deux pères au lieu d'un, et pas de maman?

Aio: Manga, on en a déjà parlé longuement. Montre-toi un peu plus raisonnable.

Ma: D'accord, n'en parlons plus. Je vais tout de même me fiancer avec l'homme que j'aime.

DM: NON! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un gosse de plus sur les bras!

Ma: Papa, j'ai 17 ans! Je ne suis plus une gamine.

DM: C'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu t'es fais plaquée par Io il y a deux mois.

Ma: Et qu'est-ce que je disais?

DM: Tu disais que tu étais fragile, que tes sentiments étaient morcelés, que tu ne voulais plus avoir de relation avec un homme…

Aio: Io!? Tu as fréquenté Io! Je te l'avais pourtant défendu!... Ôte-moi d'un doute: ton fiancé, il n'est pas du Sanctuaire au moins?

Ma: Euh, non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelqu'un de normal.

Aio: Ah, et il est comment?

Ma: Il est très fort!

DM: Ca, on s'en doutait. T'es pas le genre à choisir une mauviette (quoi que avec Io, c'était pas gagné).

Aio: Il a de la famille?

Ma: Il a une amie qui le suit partout et qu'il considère comme sa sœur.

DM : Gare à lui s'il te trompe…

Ma: Ca veut dire que tu acceptes?!

DM: J'ai pas dis ça. Je suis d'accord pour le rencontrer. C'est tout.

Aio: Et tu l'as connu où?

Ma: Ben, heu.

DM: Nous sommes tout ouïe.

Ma: J'ai été embêté par des gars. Et il est venu à mon secours.

DM: QUOI!? Tu peux pas te débrouiller toute seule ? C'est quand même nous qui avons fait ton éducation.

Ma: C'est que, je n'y voyais plus très clair.

Aio: Tu as encore bu?

Ma: Juste une toute petite goûte…

Aio: Tu sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool.

Ma: Il a été très fort, et vraiment génial.

Aio: Et il fait quoi dans la vie?

Ma: Heu, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui demander…

DM: Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez?

Ma: 1 mois.

DM: Et durant tout ce temps, t'as pas pu lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Ma: Il est très occupé.

DM: Et est-ce que vous avez eu des… rapports?

Aio: DM! Comment cette idée peut-elle t'effleurer l'esprit?

DM: Comme si toi, tu ne te posais pas la même question.

Aio: Ce n'est pas une raison.

DM: Si! Je veux savoir si ma fille s'est faite culbuter par un salaud de première classe!

Ma: Papa!

Aio: DM!

Ma: T'as pas le droit de penser ça!

DM: Et pourquoi pas?

Aio: Alors Manga? C'est vrai ou non?

Ma: Mais…non.

DM: T'es sûre?

Aio: Vraiment sûre?

Ma: Mais oui, je vous assure!

Aio: J'ai hâte de le rencontrer…

_Le lendemain_

_On sonne à la porte. Death Mask va ouvrir._

Fiancé: Bonjour Manga!!... Euh, pardon monsieur, bonjour. Vous êtes le père de Manga je suppose?

DM: Ouais, pourquoi? Et vous êtes?

Fi: Manga m'a invitée pour prendre le thé afin de rencontrer ses parents.

DM: Et les fleurs, c'est pour qui?

Fi: C'est pour la mère.

DM: Ah, donnez, je vais le mettre dans un vase.

Fi: Euh, je peux entrer?

DM: Ouais, ouais. Manga sera là dans une minute.

Aio: DM!! Ce bouquet! Comment peux-tu faire ça?! Après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble! Qu'on a élevé une fille, qu'on s'est rongé les sangs pour elle, qu'on a sacrifié tant de batailles…

DM: Calme-toi, c'est le fiancé!

Aio: Oups, il est là?

Fi: Bonjour, euh…monsieur.

Aio: Voyons voir. Il est grand…

Fi: Euh oui, 1m80…

Aio: Bien musclé…

Fi: Manga adore mes plaquettes de chocolats.

Aio: Il a l'air bien fort…

Fi: Bah, sans me vanter, c'est assez vrai.

Aio: Vous avez eu combien de conquêtes?

Fi: Euh… si je les comptais toutes…

DM: Bon! Passons!

Ma: Il y a un problème?

DM: Oh, tu es là.

Ma: Ahhhh! Tu es là!!

_Manga saute dans les bras du fiancé pas du tout surpris, mais ravi. Death Mask et Aiolia essaient de les séparer._

DM: Une minute, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés!

Ma: Oui, mais c'est pas loin.

Aio: On verra, on verra…

DM: Manga, si tu faisais les présentations.

Ma: Papa, papa, je vous présente mon fiancé: Nicky Larson. Mon chéri, je te présente mes papas: Death Mask et Aiolia.

Ni: Euh… enchanté. Vous êtes un couple hors du commun.

DM: …

Aio: …

Ni: Tout comme votre fille.

Ma: C'est gentil ça!

DM: Trop gentil…

Aio: Une tasse de café peut-être?

DM: Oui, merci.

Aio: Je parlais à Nicky.

Ma: Et un petit gâteau?

Ni: S'il te plait, mon sucre en orge.

Aio: …

DM: Grrrr. Sucre en orge? C'est quoi ça Manga?

Ma: Rien, rien. Toi, tu m'appelles bien "poussin".

DM: Mais moi je suis ton père, pas ton petit ami.

Ma: Et papa, Tu l'appelles bien "minou à moi".

Ni: Ah bon?

DM: Bon, ça va. Tais-toi maintenant.

_Silence_

Aio: Alors Nicky? Vous faites quoi dans la vie?

Ni: Elle ne vous l'a pas dit Manga?

DM: Heu, non.

Ni: Et ben, je suis détective privé, en quelque sorte.

……………_Plouf!!_

Aio: Oh! Excusez-le, Nicky.

Ma: Papa! Ca ne va pas de lui cracher ton thé comme ça!?

DM: Manga, comprends ma surprise… Allez, Aiolia, dit quelque chose.

Aio: Moi? Mais je trouve ça très bien. Comme ça il pourra protéger notre fille quand elle sera en danger.

DM: C'est bon, Manga sait se défendre aussi. Ce n'est pas la fille de n'importe qui.

Ni: Je ne l'avais pas remarquer la première fois que je l'ai sau…heu… rencontrée.

Ma: Nicky, tais-toi.

Aio: Non, non, c'est très intéressant.

DM: Tu sais très bien qu'elle était bourrée. C'est une bonne excuse.

Aio: Tu crois ça? Mais c'est vrai, Manga est très forte.

DM: C'est sûr, et nettement plus forte encore que cet abruti de Seiya.

Aio: DM!

Ni: Seiya? C'est son petit frère? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

DM: Ca va pas non? Un ça suffit largement.

Aio: A propos de frère, qui est cette… sœur?

Ni: Comment?

Ma: Laura…

Ni: Ah oui! … Laura…

DM: Laura?

Ni: Oui, oui, c'est la sœur de mon ancien coéquipier.

DM: Donc, ce n'est pas votre sœur?

Ni: Comme si, comme si.

Aio: Et vous habitez ensemble?

Ni: Oui, pourquoi? Ca vous gêne?

Aio: Assez…

DM: OUI!

Ma: Papa! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux.

Ni: Ca risque pas.

DM: Raison de plus pour que ça commence.

Aio: Et pourquoi cela ne risque pas?

Ni: Oh, vous savez, Laura, c'est Laura.

Aio: Mais encore?

Ni: Ben, elle n'est pas très… féminine. Et vous comprenez, je n'irai pas jusqu'à coucher avec une fille ressemblant à un garçon.

Aio&DM: …

Ma: Hm, une autre tasse mon chéri…?

DM: "Chéri". Manga, surveille ton langage.

Ma: Alors, t'es d'accord?

DM: D'accord de quoi?

Ma: Mais pour le mariage!

DM: Pas si vite!

_Manga fait des yeux tendres de chat_

Ma: S'il te plait.

DM: Ah, non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Aiolia, protège-moi!

Aio: Nous allons y réfléchir.

Ma: NON! C'est tout de suite. Il faut choisir une date.

DM: On n'en est peut-être pas encore là…

Ma: SI, les fiançailles sont pour demain.

Aio : Gloups !

DM: QUOI? Aiolia, regarde ce que tu as fait de MA fille!

Aio: TA fille? Je te signale que c'est aussi la mienne.

Ni : On pourrait peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente.

Aio: La FERME!

Ma: Papa! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ton futur gendre! Désolé Nicky, c'est sa crise de la journée.

Ni: Ah.

DM: "Gendre"! Et puis quoi encore!?

Ma: Papas, je vous préviens, si vous ne donnez pas votre accord immédiatement, je demanderai à Seiya de devenir le parrain de notre premier enfant!

DM: NON!! Hyoga, ça va encore, mais pas cet âne!

Ni: Euh, ce Seiya, il est si mauvais?

Aio: Y'a pas pire.

Ni: Ah, ça me rassure.

Ma: Alors?

DM: Bon, attends. Je vais en parler avec ton père.

_Death Mask et Aiolia s'éloignent_

DM: Alors?

Aio: Il me semble que la réponse est claire.

DM: C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas envie que Seiya fasse partie de la famille. La HONTE!

Aio: Dans ce cas, y'a pas de doute, Manga épousera Nicky. Mais repoussons la date le plus loin possible.

_Aiolia et Death Mask reviennent près des jeunes tourtereaux_

Ma: Alors?

DM: Bon, d'accord, d'accord.

Ma : Youpiiiiii !!

Ni: Merci… Messieurs!

Aio: C'est tout naturel… Mais tu l'aimes vraiment?

Ma: Papa!

Ni: Quelle question. Une fille aussi canon… euh, belle, on ne peut que l'aimer.

Ma: Et la date?

DM: Je propose le 29 février.

Ma: Oh, quelle magnifique date!

Aio: Ouf… comme ça, ça nous laisse un peu de temps…

DM: Un peu? C'est dans 2 ans.

Aio : Tu es si intelligent mon chéri !

DM: Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Aio: Snif, comme le temps passe vite!

DM: Oui, snif. Ma petite Manga, on va être bien seuls maintenant. Après tout, c'est tout aussi bien

FIN

(Pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi ressemble l'animal qui a servi de modèle pour Manga, vous pouvez aller sur ma bio, suivre le lien du homepage et aller à la date du 9mai 2008)


End file.
